Episode 8458 (25th April 2019)
Plot David and Tracy instantly regret their kiss. Maya storms over and confronts the pair. She makes a scene before storming off again. Victoria and Amy talk to a couple of men to make Ellis jealous. After Ellis walks away, Amy tells John and Lee that they can leave now. Ellis remains unaware Max that is watching his every move. The group of lads who shouted at Bernice outside the club buy her, Rhona and Kerry shots. Bernice urges Kerry to make a move on one of the lads but Kerry isn't keen. The lads encourage Bernice to show them what she's got so Bernice lowers her top to show more cleavage until Rhona informs her the lads meant to dance. Latecomer Priya bumps into Leyla and Maya in the toilets and asks what's happened. Tracy appears and reveals she and David kissed. She apologises to Maya and insists it was just a kiss then suggests Maya has a go at David rather than her. Maya declares she'd rather go home. As Kerry and Bernice bust some moves on the dance floor, Rhona is chatted up by a man named Nate. At the same time, Victoria and Amy are chatted up by John and Lee. As Ellis is washing his hands in the toilets, Max appears from one of the cubicles. Maya receives another text from Jacob then exits the club. Aaron and Robert spot Ellis leaving the toilets with Max following closely behind so question what's going on. A threatening Max tells Aaron and Robert that it's none of their concern then orders them to do one. The altercation becomes physical and security get involved. Max tells Ellis they aren't finished then walks off. Moments later a frantic Billy appears at the club and asks Ellis what's happened. Priya heads out of the club looking for her purse which the Doorman has picked up. Whilst Priya is outside, she spots Jacob arriving in a taxi. Maya greats Jacob with a hug then leads him down an alley where they kiss, unaware Priya is watching. Inside the club, Bernice and Kerry strut their stuff on the dance floor. As Kerry is dancing, she accidentally sets off the fire alarm with a flailing arm. Priya cannot believe her eyes as Jacob and Maya continue to kiss. Security begins to clear the club. Rhona walks out with Nate whilst Amy walks out with her arms around John. Aaron and Robert also exit the club but Billy and Ellis stay behind and argue. Ellis tells his brother that he belongs in prison as that's all he's good for then walks off. Priya finds Leyla and Tracy outside and informs them she witnessed Jacob and Maya kissing. A drunken Kerry tells Bernice she wants to stay single for a while. Victoria stumbles out the club via a fire exit with the bottle of wine in hand. Priya explains to Leyla and Tracy how she witnessed Jacob getting out of a taxi then he and Maya kissed like two people who can't get enough of each other. Billy checks the knife in his sock then walks down an alley with intent. Leyla texts Maya offering her a lift home. Maya accepts although she isn't happy to see Tracy sitting in the passenger seat and comments it'll be a fun journey home. Leyla coldly warns Maya that Tracy is the least of her worries. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *John - Matt Mainwaring *Lee - Kris Mochrie *Max - Jordan Reece *Woman - Jasmine Wallace (uncredited) *Bouncer - Robert Stone *Bouncer - Jamie McSporran (uncredited) *Doorman - Karl Stimpson Locations *Metro 107 - VIP lounge, dance floor/bar, ladies toilets, gents toilets, corridor and entrance *Unknown road outside Metro 107 Nightclub *Unknown alleyways outside Metro 107 Nightclub Notes *Several patrons and employees of Metro 107 nightclub are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes